What If
by chorgiwa
Summary: Xi Luhan bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Oh Sehun yang menyatakan dirinya adalah seorang gay. [HunHan/SeLu; Girl! Uke(s); Oneshoot] Read after review pleash c:


**What If**

 **Created by: oneofcandies**

 **Cast: Sehun, Luhan, etc.**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **WARNING: AU / Girl!Uke(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Terinspirasi dari postingan orang… lupa dari mana Path atau Secret tapi setelah membaca cerita ini mungkin beberapa dari kalian tau tentang postingan itu… aku cuma membuat cerita berdasarkan apa yang kuingat tentang postingan itu /pffft/ semoga tidak mengecewakan yoms!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi gadis ini –Xi Luhan namanya, belum menapakkan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia duduk di bangku lobi dengan _headset_ terpasang di telinganya dan mata terpancang ke ponsel pintarnya.

Pilihan pertama mengapa Luhan belum pulang:

Satu, ia sedang menunggu jemputan.

Dua, ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tiga, ia malas pulang.

 _Well_ , Luhan juga seorang remaja, kan?

Tapi melihat seorang pemuda yang berlari kecil hendak menghampiri Luhan, sepertinya lebih pas opsi kedua.

" _Ya_ , sudah lama?" Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Luhan dan ia terkesiap.

"Oh, yah… entahlah, aku tidak melihat jam." Luhan tersenyum canggung dan melepaskan _headset_ nya.

Pemuda itu –Sehun namanya, duduk disamping Luhan dan menselonjorkan kaki panjangnya.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu?" Luhan bertanya antusias. Sehun mengangkat bahu dan menatap Luhan.

"Melelahkan, tahu."

Luhan mendengus, tangannya menonjok lengan Sehun dengan canda kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga lelah! Ayo pulang." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun agar ia bangun meski gadis itu sedikit kesusahan mengingat Sehun seorang lelaki dan tenaga Luhan adalah tenaga gadis.

Tapi Sehun malah melemaskan badannya hingga Luhan memekik dan menendang kaki Sehun.

"Sehun-ah _ppali_!"

"Aish, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Kalau aku pingsan karena pusing, kau harus menggotongku,"

Luhan cemberut, tapi masih manis. Ia kembali duduk dengan gusar.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan, sampai Sehun menyeletuk diantara keheningan itu.

"Lu, besok aku ingin menginap,"

Luhan merespon dengan deheman. Sehun duduk menyamping menghadap Luhan.

"Apa itu artinya kau mendengarkan atau mengiyakan?"

Luhan berdecak lalu menatap Sehun kesal.

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah minta izin kalau mau menginap, hah?" Luhan mulai emosi. Sehun nyengir dan sepertinya ia harus mengajak gadis cantik itu pulang.

Setelah cekcok ringan sebentar, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah bersama.

Dilihat dari manapun, Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sangat serasi. Luhan cantik dan Sehun tampan. Keduanya sama-sama kaya. _Katanya sih_ sahabatan dari kandungan. Kedua orang tuanya adalah teman dekat di SMA. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kalo Sehun menginap di tempat Luhan atau sebaliknya.

Sayangnya, menginjak tahun ketiga SMP, Sehun menyatakan pada Luhan bahwa orientasinya menyimpang. Sedih? Tentu saja! Kenapa bisa pemuda setampan Sehun menjadi seorang _gay_? Bahkan Luhan yang selalu bersama Sehun tidak mengerti. Meskipun keluarga Sehun yang notabene mengecap liberalisme tidak mempermasalahkan, tapi Luhan cemas apabila Sehun tak kembali mengubah orientasinya. Mungkin ke depannya Sehun akan dikucilkan masyarakat atau hal-hal negatif yang pernah Luhan pikirkan.

Namun Luhan bisa apa. _That's his right to love someone. Same gender or not._ Luhan tidak ingin egois dan memberikan kesan bahwa ia malu berjalan bersama seorang gay.

Luhan begitu menyayangi Sehun yang menyebalkan tapi selalu melindungi dan bersamanya.

* * *

"Oh ya ampun Shixun! Kau sudah datang sepagi ini."

Sehun tersenyum saat Xiujia, Mama Luhan, menyambutnya di pintu masuk. Xiujia memeluknya akrab kemudian menyuruh Sehun langsung ke kamar Luhan saja.

"Anak perempuan itu belum bangun," ucap Xiujia sambil menggeleng prihatin. Papa dan Mama Luhan punya 3 anak, dan Luhan adalah anak kedua dan satu-satunya perempuan.

"Tak masalah, Ma."

Xiujia masuk ke dapur sementara Sehun naik ke lantai dua; menuju kamar Luhan.

Sembari naik, Sehun mendengar Xiujia berseru agar segera membangunkan Luhan dan mengajaknya sarapan.

Sehun menemukan kamar berpintu putih yang bertuliskan 'Xiao Lu's' dengan tulisan yang indah. Tanpa formalitas yang berarti, Sehun membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan santainya.

Oh, Tuan Putri Luhan masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya yang bergambar beruang pink imut. Rambut panjang gadis itu terurai kemana-mana dan pasti sudah kusut tak karuan.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Jemari panjangnya terulur hendak merapikan anak-anak rambut disekitar wajah Luhan.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Luhan sejenak. Gadis itu begitu manis bahkan saat masih tidur dan berantakan seperti sekarang. Sehun tidak pernah bosan berdekatan dengan Luhan, seolah gadis itu memiliki daya tarik seperti lem super kuat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Luhan kemudian–

"XI LUHAN!"

 _Ngiiiing~_

"Ak!"

Luhan refleks memukul kepala Sehun dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sialan, apa-apaan kau Sehun?!"

Sehun mendesis dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas karena dipukul.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi, Mama Jia menunggu di ruang makan."

Luhan mendengus dan kembali menenggelamkan diri ke selimutnya.

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun mendecih. Rusa cantiknya mulai menyebalkan.

"Kau mau kuperkosa di tempat, hah?"

"Aku ini perempuan bukan laki-laki, Oh. Carilah pemuda manis untuk kau tiduri."

Sehun merasakan urat di kepalanya mengetat.

"Hei, setidaknya hargai Mamamu yang sudah menyiapkan–"

"Masih ada Yuen-ge dan Hanxi yang sarapan! Aku mau diet!"

"Pffft, badan seperti ranting saja masih diet lagi. Berpikirlah, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menyibak selimutnya kasar dan menatap Sehun kesal. Kalau sudah menyangkut _badan-Luhan-mirip-ranting_ , gadis itu pasti sudah seperti gadis PMS.

"Oh Sehun berisik! Menyebalkaaaaan!"

Dengan langkah menghentak, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pertengkaran seperti ini bukan terjadi sekali dua kali. Bisa terjadi sepanjang pagi atau beberapa kali dalam satu hari saat mereka sedang bersama. Biasanya Luhan akan langsung biasa saja setelah: mandi, makan es krim, minum bubble tea, nonton film romantis yang cengeng, nonton film horor dan baca novel.

Sehun merebahkan diri di kasur Luhan yang masih berantakan sambil menatap langit-langit.

Melamunkan beberapa hal hingga nyaris terlelap.

Tapi ia mendadak membuka mata saat semerbak aroma _cherry_ lembut menerpa hidungnya. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya dan matanya menangkap sosok Luhan baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuh dan kepalanya.

Mata Sehun terpancang menatap Luhan, dan Luhan tidak merasa risih dengan keadaan ini. _Sudah biasa_.

Bahkan ketika Luhan membuka handuknya untuk berpakaian, ia tidak menyuruh Sehun keluar. Sehun sudah terbiasa melihat lekuk tubuh Luhan yang putih, mulus dan indah.

Luhan memakai _top tee_ putih bertuliskan _Barbie_ dan celana yang ditarik hingga perut. Kemudian ia melipat tangan didepan dada dan menatap Sehun menghakimi.

"Bangunlah, kita turun dan sarapan."

Kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berbaring pasrah di ranjang.

* * *

Sebuah stik pepero menyelip diantara kedua belah bibir Luhan. Matanya menatap Sehun dan Yuen yang sedang bertanding PS di kamar kakaknya.

"Aish, Luhan, pergi ke kamarmu! Sehun begitu menyebalkan saat kau ada disini."

"Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya _ge_!"

"Aku tidak bisa main dengan benar!"

"Kurasa ini karena _skill_ mu yang… maaf, agak payah _ge_."

PLAK!

Tangan Yuen mampir di kepala Sehun.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu!"

Seiring dengan Yuen yang meninggalkan kamarnya, Sehun pun terus menatapi langkah Yuen. Luhan yang memperhatikannya lantas memekik dan menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Ak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Luhan mendesis. "Jangan naksir kakakku, jelek! Dia sudah punya pacar!"

Sehun memutar mata. "Siapa juga yang mau dengan cowok tidak masuk akal sepertinya."

Perkataannya membuat Luhan menjewer lebih keras.

"Xi Luhan!"

"Apa, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan pun melepaskan jewerannya. Sehun meringis sakit dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang berubah warna menjadi merah cerah.

Kamar Yuen berubah hening. Luhan menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan _game_ Sehun dan Yuen sementara Sehun merebahkan badannya di lantai berlapiskan karpet. Luhan beringsut mengambil _smartphone_ Sehun yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Luhan menyalakan ponsel itu dan mendapati Sehun memasang _wallpaper_ foto Sehun bersama seorang pria manis yang Luhan ingat adalah kawan lama Sehun.

"Lihat apa sih?"

Sehun memosisikan dirinya dibelakang Luhan dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Kau menyukai teman lamamu ini ya? Sampai-sampai fotonya dijadikan _wallpaper_." Tanya Luhan, _kepo_. Sehun terkekeh lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Luhan.

"Cuma ingin saja, kok." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan terdiam.

* * *

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya. Lembar laporan yang akan diserahkan minggu depan sudah ia kerjakan. _Kerajinan_ , orang bilang. Tapi Luhan tidak suka menunda pekerjaan lebih lama lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 10 menit dan Luhan ingin segera terbang ke ranjangnya. Tapi dering ponsel yang sengaja Luhan keraskan saat di rumah terdengar dan membuatnya kesal.

 _Sehunnie calling…_

"Kenapa Sehun menelpon?" Luhan mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya Sehun tahu Luhan tidak suka ditelepon pada malam hari; lebih baik lewat pesan singkat jika memang ada keperluan.

Tak berpikir lama, Luhan mengangkat panggilan Sehun.

 _"_ Halo."

" _Lu –akh! Hmmhh… a-aku tidak bisa masuk besok, tolong-nghhh! Izinkan aku… argh!"_

Luhan berjengit mendengar suara Sehun. "Kau kenapa?"

" _Aaahh.. Lu.. Ohhh, hanya masalah pria –ssshhh…"_

"Kau… masturbasi?"

Tawa berat Sehun terdengar dari seberang.

" _Yah,_ _Hyunjae_ _tidak mau menemaniku karena ingin menemani pacar_ gay _nya yang lain…"_

"Ohh…"

"Please _izinkan aku, Lu –ahhh!_ "

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mencapai klimaks.

"Ngg… kau sudah _keluar_ , seharusnya besok kau masih bisa masuk."

" _Tidak, tidak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa masuk._ _Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok pagi_ _."_

"Emm… baiklah."

 _"Terima kasih Luhan! Kau memang sahabatku yang terhebat!"_

Pip.

 _Jleb! Friendzoned bertahun-tahun detected._

Luhan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya kebawah dan menendang lantai kamarnya yang beralaskan karpet tipis yang lembut. Mencoba tak peduli, ia mengisi baterai ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun benar-benar tidak masuk. Ternyata Sehun izin seminggu karena neneknya di Jepang meninggal dunia. Luhan memberitahu Jaekyung- _songsaenim_ selaku wali kelasnya bahwa Sehun sakit. Dan hari Luhan pun berjalan seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja tidak ada Sehun yang selalu menemaninya.

Saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi, seorang pemuda dengan penampilan menarik bersandar di pintu kelas dengan gaya kerennya kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Hei, nanti mau pulang denganku?"

Tentunya akan banyak pria yang mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Luhan.

Woojung, pria yang tadi mengajak Luhan, cukup optimis gadis itu mau pulang dengannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Bae Woojung? Putra pemilik yayasan sekolah, cukup disegani tapi ia sendiri menyombongkan diri karenanya.

"Entahlah," Luhan meringis. Selama ia bersekolah disini, ia selalu pulang dengan Sehun. Mau sesibuk apapun Sehun sepulang sekolah, Luhan tetap menunggunya. Kalau Sehun tidak masuk, ia mungkin akan pulang dengan Minseok, teman satu ekskul menari dari kelas sebelah.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang dengan Minseok, jadi–"

"Ah, ah! Minseok sudah kusuruh pulang lebih dulu dengan pacar kotaknya, jadi kau tidak ada teman pulang sekarang." Sahut Woojung sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk dihadapan Luhan.

 _Shibaaaaal._ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi dengan cepat ia berkata,

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kurasa kakakku bisa menjemputku."

Woojung mendelik tak suka. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah ditolak wanita, meski ini pertama kalinya ia bercuap dengan Luhan karena gadis itu selalu bersama sahabat _bodyguard_ nya.

Luhan menggendong tasnya lalu terburu-buru berpamitan pada Woojung yang menatap kepergiannya nanar.

Sepanjang langkahnya menuju gerbang, Luhan berpikir keras. _Mungkin aku akan naik taksi._ Pikirnya sambil manggut-manggut. Tapi kemudian ia memukul kepalanya sendiri saat mengingat bahwa ia belum mengambil uang di ATM.

"Sial."

Mungkin Luhan akan _nebeng_ dengan seseorang. Ayolah, Luhan cukup populer di sekolah.

Gadis itu celingukan. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa motor besar dan mobil yang parkir; kemungkinan mobil guru atau mobil siswa. Haruskah Luhan mengitari sekolah agar menemukan seorang teman yang bisa di tebengi?

"Mana kakakmu?"

" _Omo_!"

Luhan meloncat panik dan memekik saat sebuah seseorang tiba-tiba berbisik tepat disamping kepalanya.

Sementara Woojung, _si pelaku_ , malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menatap Luhan geli. "Ayolah, apa salahnya menerima ajakanku,"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," ujar Luhan polos.

 _Krek_. Woojung mendadak ingin berubah menjadi abu, lalu hengkang dari dunia ini. Ya ampun, bahkan gadis sepopuler Luhan tidak mengenal pria populer sepertinya?!

Sepertinya Oh Sehun menjaga Luhan dengan _sangat baik_.

Luhan tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf ya."

Kemudian ia berseru heboh saat sebuah taksi kosong lewat dihadapannya.

Woojung kembali menatap punggung Luhan, _nanar_.

* * *

 _"Selamat malam, Xi Luhan!"_

"Sehunnie…."

Di seberang telepon, Sehun terkekeh. Ia yakin Luhan punya banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan. Mengingat waktu yang akan ditempuh Luhan saat Sehun tidak ada disampingnya, pasti tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Yak! Nada bicaramu seperti kita tidak bertemu ratusan tahun."

Sehun tertawa. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tawa ini takkan pernah Luhan lupakan.

 _"Kukira kau punya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan?"_

Luhan menguap pelan. "Entahlah. Aku sangat mengantuk hari ini, mungkin besok saja kuhubungi kau."

Tak ada sahutan. Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang. Luhan sesungguhnya sangat merindukan Sehun namun apa daya, ia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kantung mata hitam jelek yang akan membuatnya mirip dua bocah dari kelas sepuluh. _My God, hell no!_

"Sehun kau masih disana?"

 _"Ya –ekhm, maaf Luhan, tadi sepupuku memanggilku."_

Luhan memilih percaya saja meski ia tak yakin mendengar suara seseorang meski itu samar-samar.

 _"Kau sangat sangat sangat mengantukkah?"_

"Eum, Sehunnie~"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara lucu Luhan. Ia menawarkan _lullaby_ untuk Luhan namun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah karena suaranya bahkan tak seindah anggota klub paduan suara yang baru bergabung.

"Sehun?"

 _"Ya, Luhan?"_

"Aku merindukanmu. Cepat pulang atau aku akan membencimu!"

Sehun tahu itu bercanda.

Namun kedua orang itu tersenyum tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

Luhan mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_. Udara terasa agak panas hari ini. Ah ya, seminggu sudah Luhan lewati tanpa Sehun. Kadang sepulang sekolah, Luhan akan bertelpon ria dengan Sehun lewat Line. Meski terus berhubungan via suara, namun Luhan tetap ingin melihat Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ini adalah jam terakhir. Fisika. Sayangnya sang guru sedang izin entah kemana, jadi kelas sedang _gabut_. Luhan ingin keluar kelas tapi… ia bahkan bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Kyungsoo dan Yixing sudah mengajaknya, Luhan dengan lembut menolak. Luhan merasa ingin menjadi anak baik dengan tidak berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Luhan belum berbincang dengan Sehun kemarin malam. Mungkin Sehun sedang mempersiapkan kepulangannya. Mengingat Sehun akan kembali besok membuat Luhan ingin berteriak gembira. Ia sangat merindukan _sahabat_ nya itu.

Luhan membunuh waktu dengan membaca-baca materi pelajaran sebelumnya, mendengarkan musik atau bermain ponsel. Pantat Luhan seolah-olah terpancang manis ke bangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang berdering nyaring. Seolah menyuarakan _"Oh Sehun akan pulang~"_ bagi Luhan. Gadis itu langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan melesat keluar kelas. Ia tak ingin ada acara ditanyai-ingin-pulang-bareng-atau-tidak oleh orang lain. Tidak – tidak Woojung, ataupun Minseok atau siapapun. Hari ini Luhan ingin pulang sendiri; mungkin memasakkan beberapa hidangan cukup bagus.

Dengan riang Luhan memanggul tas punggungnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia berencana akan ke supermarket dekat sekolah dan pulang dengan taksi. Kemudian akan menyambut Sehun keesokan harinya dengan cium –ups! Tidak ada ciuman antara sahabat, Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng dengan senyum malu dan semburat imut di kedua pipinya. Saat berbelanja pun ia membayangkan Sehun memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Luhan.

 _Dan mungkin Sehun akan bercerita bahwa ia menemukan pria Jepang yang manis, makanya ia izin begitu lama. Huh._

Hati Luhan terasa _nyut-nyutan_ memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Meskipun mereka sudah lama bersahabat, kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah gay merupakan sesuatu yang sulit Luhan terima. Masalahnya, _Luhan suka Sehun_. Entah Sehun juga punya perasaan serupa, apalagi Sehun sering mendapatkan tontonan gratis tubuh mulus Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. Jalani saja dulu, pikirkan itu belakangan. Yang penting sekarang Luhan sekarang masih prioritas nomor satu Oh Sehun.

Setibanya Luhan di rumah, ia mendapati Paman Hao, kepala pelayannya, sedang berdiri di pintu depan dengan telepon rumah terpasang di telinganya. Melihat Luhan tiba dengan dua kantung belanjaan besar, ia lantas memanggil pelayan yang lewat dan menyuruhnya membantu Luhan.

"Nona Luhan, saya ingin membocorkan sesuatu." Jianmi, pelayan yang membantu Luhan berbisik saat mereka sudah menjauhi Paman Hao. Luhan menatap Jianmi penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Emm, saya tidak ingin terlalu membocorkan. Tapi rahasianya ada di kamar Anda."

Mata Luhan berkedip bingung. "Kamarku? Ada apa disana?"

Jianmi menggeleng pelan. "Rahasia. Anda sebaiknya mencari tahu disana." Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Saya akan membereskan belanjaan Anda, nona."

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Mendadak jantung Luhan berdebar tak karuan. _Dugeun-dugeun._ Luhan antusias akan kejutan yang dikatakan Jianmi.

Saat Luhan membuka pintu, Luhan merasa tubuhnya disiram air dingin. Ia berdiri disamping pintu dengan tangan masih memegang kenop dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Sesosok pria yang sedang _topless_ berdiri disamping ranjang Luhan sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia tak menyadari Luhan berdiri disana dan bengong seperti orang _blo'on_.

"O-Oh Sehun!?"

Pria itu menoleh. Ia menorehkan senyum tampan yang membuat pipi Luhan merona parah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh _topless_ Sehun erat-erat. Dada keras Sehun menempel di pipinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan ingin merasakan setiap senti kulit tubuh Sehun yang menempel dengan kulitnya.

"Hei hei, Xi Luhan, aku baru selesai mandi dan kau menempelkan tubuh berdebumu ke tubuhku?"

 _Sialan._ Luhan berdesis. _Masih menyebalkan seperti seminggu yang lalu._

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Ya ampun, Sehun mengganti gaya rambutnya. Dari depan, Sehun nampak luar biasa keren dengan poni yang nyaris menutupi alisnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat gelap, kini berwarna hitam legam. Warna ini membuat kulit putih Sehun nampak lebih bersinar. Luhan sampai iri dibuatnya.

"Sehunnie tampan." Bisik Luhan dengan wajah merona. Ia tak peduli, toh Sehun tak akan jatuh cinta padanya. _Luhan sudah kelewat putus asa sepertinya_.

Sehun terkekeh lembut. Ia mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan dengan lembut kemudian menempelkan hidungnya disana. Lalu mencium pelipis Luhan dan balas memeluk Luhan erat.

"Luhannie cantik. Meski agak bau keringat."

Luhan memekik kesal. Ia menusuk pinggang Sehun hingga Sehun berjengit karena geli.

"Sehunnie menyebalkan!"

Sehun tertawa. Dengan lembut, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Luhan berkedip menggemaskan. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

"Mau kuberi tahu rahasia terbesarku?"

Luhan mengernyit. Rahasia Sehun yang mana yang tidak Luhan tahu?

"Apa itu?"

Sesaat wajah Sehun nampak ragu, kemudian ia menatap Luhan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sebenarnya tidak gay?"

Mata Luhan menyipit bingung.

"Karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

Kini mata Luhan membesar. Seketika kelibatan memori berterbangan di kepala Luhan.

Saat-saat dimana Luhan berganti baju dihadapan Oh Sehun, dan saat Luhan mandi bersama Oh Sehun (meski itu dilakukan saat belum pubertas).

"A-apa yang-"

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku hanya tidak ingin persahabatan kita rusak karena perasaan bodohku."

Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Se-Sehun-"

"Klasik sekali, 'kan? _Tag line_ ini selalu kubaca di novel-novel. Memendam perasaan karena ingin menjaga persahabatan."

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Sehun.

"Luhan juga suka Sehun." Ucap Luhan samar. Namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

" _Saranghae, nae bambi-ya_."

 _"Nado saranghae, nae chagiya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **A/N:**

Gak. Epik. Banget. Gak tau deh ya, gue udah mengerahkan kepala gue buat bikin ending FF ini. Tadinya endingnya gak gini, gue ganti deh, biar gak aneh-aneh amat. Tadinya mau dimasukin rated M tapi nanti failed NC lagi pfffft *bitch plis*

mohon dimaafkan kekurangan FF ini, kelebihannya terima aja hehe *apaan dah*

sangat ditunggu review dari Anda! kawan-kawan pembaca(?) terima kasih~ c:

Call me candy or kendi jangan guci yha gaes c:

Salam **oneofcandies!**


End file.
